


Chasing Stars

by serindipitysays



Series: This Music Keeps Us Alive [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Space Wives, pure fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serindipitysays/pseuds/serindipitysays
Summary: “Is this a thing now? Are you really stealing my clothes?” Rose called over the loud music playing in their bedroom.Inspired by "Chasing Stars" by Fleurie.





	Chasing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> And the future's ours, so bright so wild  
Music too loud, that's our style  
And I got this feeling we'll be gone for a while  
Tonight goes on for miles
> 
> Touching the clouds, never get found  
Shoot straight up, never come down  
Let's get lost chasing stars  
\- Chasing Stars, Fleurie

“Is this a thing now? Are you really stealing my clothes?” Rose called over the loud music playing in their bedroom.

The Doctor poked her head out of Rose’s walk-in wardrobe to send her wife a wide and happy grin. “What? I can’t hear you!” She shouted, pointing at her ears while shaking her head. With a wink she disappeared back into the racks of clothes.

“You heard me perfectly well you daft alien.” Rose mumbled as she followed the cheerful woman. “Superior Time Lord senses my rear end.” She sent a mental plea to the TARDIS to turn the volume down as she walked into the wardrobe and was greeted with a happy hum and silence in return. Apparently she wasn’t the only one in need of a bit of quiet.

It was well known among the TARDIS fam that Rose was not a neat and tidy person. She hated cleaning and had, more than once, thrown away a dish that she didn’t feel like washing when it had been left out for too long. She also utilized what she affectionately called a “floordrobe” of mostly-clean clothes that never made it back on a hanger in the walk-in or into a dresser drawer. Even after a millennia some habits just couldn’t be broken.

Rose’s jaw dropped as she stepped into the center of the wardrobe. For once she could not claim ownership over the clothing explosion that had occurred on the TARDIS. The space she’d entered was large, allowing for a vanity, couch, and floor to ceiling mirror, but most of that was hidden under piles of fabric now. Jeans, skirts, jackets, blouses, and undergarments had been thrown about the room, half hung on hangers, discarded in piles on the floor. In the middle of the mess, critiquing herself in the mirror stood the Doctor. She was a blonde ball of excitement, wearing a familiar pink dress and the heavy boots favored by her previous face.

Rose watched for a moment but was unable to hold in a chuckle when the Doctor spun in place admiring herself from every angle. “You look gorgeous, but I’m not sure you’ll be saving the universe in that.”

The Doctor’s face fell for a moment before turning to her wife, “But you do it all the time!”

“Do what?” Rose reached out and wrapped her hands about the woman’s waist.

“Save the universe. While looking like a girl.” The Doctor said matter-of-factly. “I figured, I’m a girl now, I should probably dress like one.”

Rose pulled back just enough to give her wife a stern look. “Love, just because you’re a _woman_ now doesn’t mean you should or have to dress any which way. You can go on wearing whatever you want, you always have in the past. That doesn’t change just because you’ve regenerated.”

The Doctor blushed as she returned Rose’s embrace. “I do sort of miss my suspenders.”

“Of course you do.” Rose rolled her eyes before placing a kiss against the Doctor’s forehead. It was still strange not having to reach up on tip-toes to do so. Rose decided it was something she was quickly growing to love about this new regeneration: Easy access forehead kisses.

“I was thinking,” The Doctor started with an even deeper blush, “What if I were to wear a wedding dress?”

“You’re not saving the universe in a wedding dress.”

“Donna did! But you know that’s not what I meant.” The Doctor gave Rose a soft pinch to her side before becoming serious once again. “It’s time to renew our vows. New face, new vows. That’s the rule. And my privilege. My favorite part of regenerating.”

Rose couldn’t stop the grin that crossed her face even if she had wanted to. While regeneration was always a difficult time for the two of them she had to admit she loved the tradition they had created. They’d first married while the Doctor was still pinstripes and sideburns. When he’d regenerated into bow-ties and childlike wonder they’d renewed their vows. Had done so again when he sported angry eyebrows and a very Scottish accent. Each and every time he had worn a suit. Never a tux (“It’s cursed, Rose! I will not have our wedding cursed!”) but a suit all the same.

“Do you want to wear a wedding dress, Love?” Rose asked as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind the Doctor’s ear.

“You always look so beautiful in yours. I just had to wear a suit and show up, but you, you glowed. All pink, and yellow, and white. Every time I thought you couldn’t possibly be more beautiful you went and proved me wrong. Like always. I’d like to look like that.”

“If you want to wear a wedding dress then we will get you a wedding dress. And you’ll be beautiful and you’ll glow. But, Doctor, you know that the dress isn’t what causes that, right? You’ll glow because you _are_ beautiful. Because you’re loved and are so full of love. You radiate it. Whether you’ve got sideburns or bushy eyebrows. A big chin or are the perfect height for kissing.” Rose made her point by slanting her lips softly against the Doctor’s.

“Though I will admit I will miss what the suits do to your arse.” Rose gave her a tongue-touched smirk.

“Oh, me too, Rose Tyler. Me too.” The Doctor laughed before tugging the pink dress up and over her head, only getting caught in the incredible amount of fabric once. “Now, off with you! Go keep the fam busy while I try on all my new clothes.”

“_My_ clothes, Doctor! You’re trying on _my_ clothes!” Rose called over her shoulder as she left the wardrobe. Although she didn’t turn around, she knew her wife was once more miming her deafness as the music in the wardrobe assaulted her ears once more.

* * *

[See the art that inspired this fic on my Tumblr.](https://serinsays.tumblr.com/post/187509212312/and-the-futures-ours-so-bright-so-wild-music-too)


End file.
